Siddiq (Comic Series)
Siddiq (pronounced SI-DEEK) is a character first encountered in Issue 127 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead. He is a former resident and fisherman of Oceanside who now resides in the Alexandria Safe-Zone. He also helps with the construction work inside the community. Pre-Apocalypse Miami, Florida He was living in or around Miami, Florida at the time of the outbreak. Sometime after the outbreak he began making his way up the east coast and discovered a community called Oceanside, who conduct regular fishing expeditions. He was a resident of Oceanside and member of Pete's crew before meeting Michonne. Once he was done with seafaring life, Michonne pointed him in the direction of Alexandria while she continued to stay onboard. Siddiq eventually found Alexandria and informed Rick of Oceanside's existence. Post-Apocalypse Michonne Mini-Series A New Beginning Siddiq is leading a construction crew to build rooms for new travellers, and is first seen working on a pathway outside the safe-zone. He is greeted by Andrea, who remarks she expected more progress in the construction. Siddiq defends himself saying Rosita took half of his crew for herd-duty, as half his best workers are also his best riders. Siddiq assures Andrea that it will be done in time for the fair, as they're almost working on the clock. Andrea asks Siddiq how he is doing on supplies, and Siddiq informs her that they overshot the lumber so they'll have leftovers, however they are tight on nails. As Rosita rides in, she remarks that she didn't think that'd it be this bad, only being gone for five days, and Siddiq tells her that she took his hardest workers, and with Wesley and Delbert alone they could've done twice what they had done. Life And Death Siddiq is deep in construction for the fair and briefly meets with Andrea. Call To Arms Siddiq is seen with the rest of the Militia shooting roamers to practice for the war with the Whisperers. He does well while Vincent almost dies. He returns back to Alexandria. Sometime after, Paula rushes to the gate where Siddiq and Annie are on patrol. They both ask her what she is doing at the gate; however, she avoids the question, and tells them to wait for Rick to arrive. As they attempt to further question her, Rick and Michonne walk up to the gate, where Siddiq and Annie learn that Negan has escaped. He is later seen looking out for Michonne and Aaron. Rick approaches and asks Siddiq to report straight to him if he sees something. Siddiq says he will, and that Rick will be the first to know. The Whisperer War Siddiq to sent to the Oceanside to recruit fighters for the war, however Pete denies him as they cannot spare any members. Before departing Pete tells Siddiq to be safe and that he is welcome to join back with the crew after the war is over. Volume 28 When the massive herd led by the Whisperers reaches Alexandria, Siddiq is one of the survivors at the front lines fighting back the zombies that reach the gate. When the gate comes crashing down and the herd overwhelms them, Siddiq and Annie seek refuge in Eugene Porter's house. While hiding in the house, they find Eugene's radio and soon thereafter hear the voice of Stephanie. Siddiq responds to Stephanie and Stephanie goes mute. Siddiq and Annie then try to thin out some of the herd outside the house. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Siddiq has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies. *Possible a few members of Monroe. Relationships Siddiq's has a good relationship with Pete, Siddiq was Pete's first mate in crew. Siddiq however left Pete and joined Alexandria. Siddiq will ask Pete if he can spare some crew members, which Pete denies as he can't spare any. Pete asks Siddiq that he should join back up after the Whisperers war. Michonne Siddiq seems to have a good relationship with having both in crew members of Pete's crew. Michonne seems to trusted Siddiq and cared about him as she tell's him where Alexandria is. Andrea Siddiq seems to be a good terms with Andrea, Andrea was disappointed with Siddiq work on the fair and Siddiq defended himself said Rosita took half his crew to which Andrea understands. When Andrea return to Alexandria she hugs Siddiq saying missed him showing there good friends. Rick Grimes Rick Grimes (Comic Series) Rick seems to be a good terms with Siddiq. Siddiq told Rick about the location of Oceanside. Rick may not trust Siddiq 100% as Rick doesn't tell him about Negan escaping. Annie Siddiq seems to have a good relationship with Annie, as they are often seen together. In Issue 164, the two take shelter in Eugene's house.}} Appearances Trivia *In the Letter Hacks of Issue 158, a reader compared Siddiq to Axel, thinking the two are a lot alike. To response, Robert Kirkman stated that the two are drastically different, and more of Siddiq will be seen soon. ** Siddiq is an honorific title in Arabic which means "truthful" (صدیق). Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Alexandria Safe-Zone Category:Comics Category:Alive Category:Oceanside